


Pent Up Frustrations

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes Gavin somewhere to release some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent Up Frustrations

Gavin could tell something was wrong. He could see the way Michael's hand squeezed the steering wheel, the way his jaw was clenched. Something had happened to Michael that made look like this.

"Michael," Gavin asked in the quietness in the car and placed his hand on the man's arm, "is everything okay?"

Michael came to a stop light on the street. He turned his head to Gavin, and the Brit gasped at the way he looked at him. He had a serious look on a face, almost as if he were agitated. Immediately noticing the look, Gavin silenced himself.

"Was it about the rage quit that he had filmed earlier?" he thought. Whatever it was, it was making Michael look very intimidating.

They drove for a while until Gavin noticed that Michael had pulled into a deserted part of the road, no car in sight. Once they parked, Michael unbuckled the seatbelt and got out the car and walked around to the passenger side. Opening the door, Michael made a gesture for the lad to get out of the car. Complying, Gavin undid his seatbelt and got out of the car as well.

Shifting him so that he leaned against the hood of the car, Michael pulled him into a short kiss before he turned Gavin around. Gavin watched as Michael's hands came around to the front of his pants and made quick work with unbuckling his belt, swiftly unfastening his pants. Michael then shoved his pants and underwear down his legs, shoving them to around his ankles.

Michael then pressed his hand to the space between his shoulders, pushing him to bend over. Obeying, Gavin willing bent over the hood of the car his arms coming to rest on top of it, presenting his ass to him. He heard Michael hum in appreciation, shivering as his hands massaged his ass cheeks.

"Good boy, Gav" Michael praised. Gavin heard the jingling of a belt behind him and the scratch of a zipper being pulled down. The Brit turned his head back to see Michael pulling his pants and boxers down enough to free his hard erection and balls. Gavin watched as he produced a small packet of lube from his pocket and tore it open, squeezing a fair amount into his hand.

Catching his gaze, Gavin instantly turned to face the front staring into the open deserted road. He heard Michael chuckle and felt him step closer to him, gasping as he felt the head began to push at his entrance.

"Relax, Gavin" he heard Michael murmur. Gavin sucked in a breath as he felt him slide all the way into him. Michael sighed as he bottomed out and stilled, letting him get used to him.

Michael grasped his hips and began to thrust slowly into him, moaning softly at the tightness. He then tightened his grip and plunged roughly into him and Gavin yelled out the roughness. There would be nothing gentle about this. Michael needed this, and Gavin let him have it.

The curly haired man began his hard and fast thrusts, making each jab harder than the last. He panted and grunted with each thrust, his moans echoing around the open space. Gavin moaned helplessly at the roughness, whimpering as the head struck his prostate repeatedly. Yet, he never told Michael to slows down, just laying on the hood and took it.

Michael grunted, breathing rapidly as he sped up his thrusts. He pounded Gavin even harder, their skins slapping loudly together. Michael gripped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and watched his cock disappear into the tight hole.

"Ah, fuck, Gavvy" he moaned out thrusting even harder into him, shaking his body and rocking the car.

Gavin whimpered and reached down and stroked his cock, feeling his release coming. "Michael, I can't hold it" Gavin gritted out, fisting his cock rapidly.

"Just let it out then. Cum, Gav" Michael ordered, groaning as he felt him nearing his climax too.

Gavin let out a loud yell then he came, his cum spurting onto the side of the hood. He then laid there panting and let Michael continue.

Michael kept going, his hips a blur as he pounded his oversensitive ass. He grunted and let out a straining sound as he felt his orgasm coming close. "Oh fuck, Gav. Gavin" he gritted out as his thrusts became desperate into him, slamming profusely until he growled out his release. "God, fuck, Gav!!!" he screamed out, growling as spurted into him, filling him up with his hot cum, slamming in once more, his hips stilling against Gavin's ass.

The older man panted heavily above him before he sighed and pulled out of him, Gavin hissing slightly. Gavin stood back up and turned around, grabbing Michael's face and pulled him into a kiss. The two stood there naked from the waist down kissing before they eventually parted and rested their foreheads against each others.

"Hey, Gavin?" Michael asked, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"Hmmm?" he answered as he pecked his lips again.

"Can you please clean your jizz off the car?" he said annoyingly and pointed to the side of the car where Gavin's cum was. Gavin turned to where he pointed and yelped, scrambling to find something to clean it off. Finding a napkin in the backseat of the car, Gavin pulled it out and wiped the side of the car.

Michael laughed and swatted his ass before pulling his pants back up and redoing his belt, he walked back around to the other side of the car and climbing back into the driver's side. Pulling his own pants up, Gavin jumped back into the passenger's seat.

"So," Gavin began as Michael started to car and drove back to their apartment, "what was that all about?" he asked.

Michael snickered and turned to him. "Just a bit of pent up anger, you know?" he simply replied.


End file.
